Unique Interests
by kzam
Summary: Cloud Strife is a virgin...and he doesn't have any unique interests, thank you very much! Now a two-shot because I can't help myself! A/C, S/G/Z.
1. Interests

Just a one-shot.

I wrote this at 3am when everything in the world seemed hilarious and/or cute to me- I'm sure eventually I'll look this over again and think "huh?", but for now...

Reviews appreciated ^.^ I'm trying to decide if it's worth doing more unrelated one-shots!

* * *

><p><strong>Unique Interests.<strong>

A warm hand caressed his face, its owner smirking at the rosy color that came to life under his touch. "Does that mean you'll consider?"

The younger boy shifted on his feet, awed by the red head's bold request. "Um…no, thanks."

Immediately the hand was withdrawn, a mirrored awe appearing on the SOLDIER's face. "Cloud!" It was a dramatic exclamation, paired with narrowing eyes. "Do you realize how many people would kill for this opportunity?"

Cloud nodded his head, though he wasn't about to be swayed so easily. "Then I'm sure you can find someone else!" he said in a hurry, smiling weakly. "Um…Can I go to class now, Commander Rhapsodos?"

"Fine. Don't think I'm giving up so easily though!"

"Sir, it's really-"

"Shh! You'll see it my way soon," Genesis promised, winking at the cadet before turning on his heel and striding away.

Cloud stared after the man a moment, stunned by what had just happened. He wanted to believe it had been a massive misunderstanding, but the request had been very clear.

Commander Rhapsodos, a man who he had never spoken with prior to that day, had just asked him to have sex.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>Class came to an abrupt halt, all the cadets scattering from the circle they had formed around their instructor's materia demonstration. An irritable looking SOLDIER had entered the room, a bouquet of red roses in his hand.<p>

"Cadet Strife?" he asked, urgency in his tone.

Cloud closed his eyes as he hid among his classmates, desperately pretending to be anywhere else. The sound of shuffling feet filled his ears though, and as he opened his eyes he realized his classmates had spread out around him, all pointing at him wordlessly. Traitors.

"Cadet Strife?" the man repeated, standing directly in front of Cloud this time. Something told him not to bother denying it, so he nodded his head helplessly instead. "These are for you. I have orders to wait until you read the note and respond."

Twenty cadets and a very confused instructor watched curiously as the cadet accepted the bouquet, and the pressure didn't ease up as he unfolded the note.

_Cloud,_

_Genesis has informed me of your decision not to join us this evening._

_I must ask you to reconsider. We are aware of your unique interests, and you will not be disappointed._

_Sincerely,_

_General Sephiroth_

He crumpled the note and shoved it into his pocket instantly, trying not to look as embarrassed as he felt. Unique interests? What did _that _mean, and why did _General Sephiroth _think he had them? Genesis certainly hadn't mentioned anything about the general when they had spoken that morning...In fact, he had barely mentioned anything other than his apparent interest in bedding the boy. Something strange was happening.

The messenger was staring at him somewhat impatiently, but he couldn't even bring himself to speak yet- he was too frazzled.

"Who sent you?" Cloud asked finally, staring at the man suspiciously.

"General Sephiroth. Is there a response-"

"Did Commander Fair put you up to this?" Normally he'd never dare accuse a SOLDIER of anything, but there was only one person he knew who would go to such lengths for a joke. Booming laughter in the halls seemed to confirm his assumption, but the messenger was shaking his head insistently. "I can hear him!"

"No! I work directly for the general!" The SOLDIER was not impressed by Cloud's doubts, and quickly produced his identification badge. He was really the general's personal secretary, and his expression became smug as Cloud's eyes grew wide. "Now do you have a response?"

Knowing it was legitimately from the general only outraged the cadet further. "You can tell the _general _that I'm not interested!" he exclaimed, dropping the bouquet on the ground before storming out of the classroom.

There were too many eyes on him- too many questions about to be asked. Under no circumstances would he stay to answer his classmates…they'd never believe him anyway, even if they read the note for themselves. It was just too ludicrous...He was the bottom of the class- the runt who was barely scraping by. Sephiroth shouldn't even know his name, much less have any desire to sleep with him.

He continued to follow the direction of the laughter with a renewed determination. Obviously this was Zack's fault, and he'd make his friend answer one way or another. What had he told the general and Commander Rhapsodos? They wouldn't have just decided to pursue him out of the blue.

"Zack!" The laughter in the halls had ceased, but he still heard the distinct sound of boots scurrying away in the direction he was headed. "I know you're there!"

He sprinted, desperately trying to catch the source of his dilemma, but it was hopeless. Running was one of the few things he was good at, but even he couldn't catch a 2nd Class SOLDIER. Instead he found himself barreling into a familiar figure as he turned a corner, the force of the impact sending him to the ground.

"Ow!" he cried out, wincing as he hit the floor.

He wasn't sure if his front or backside hurt worse from the collision, but it seemed forgotten as he stared at the larger man kneeling by his side. Angeal Hewley. His heart fluttered involuntarily in the presence of the magnificent man, as it always did…_This _was the only one of SOLDIER's elite who was supposed to know the cadet, and that was only because his 'friendship' with Zack.

The man was as hard as a stone wall, but his face was soft as he eyed the cadet with concern. "Are you alright, Cloud?"

The pain had already faded into shock as he met kind brown eyes, and he knew at least physically he was fine. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, I-"

The man was already shrugging, rising to his feet before offering the cadet a hand. "I've experienced much worse," the man assured him, smiling warmly as Cloud stared up at him. "Years of chasing a puppy around."

"That's who I was chasing," Cloud admitted, letting out a deep sigh. "I think he got away this time."

Angeal arched an eyebrow. "That explains why he ran by without a word. Why are you chasing Zack?"

"It's a long story." Or at least one he had no interest in telling Angeal, despite the curious stare he was receiving. "If you see him, can you tell him I _will _find him?"

"Gladly. I'm sure the thought will terrify him."

Cloud's face had lit up as he realized…Angeal made a _joke_. He'd only met the commander on a few occasions, and the man had almost always maintained an impossibly serious expression each time. "I'm scarier than I look," Cloud insisted, smiling broadly as Angeal chuckled.

"I can see that," Angeal agreed, ruffling his blond locks like it was the most natural thing to do. Cloud froze from the touch, instantly aware of the effect it was having on his heart- the deep flutter he had felt had taken off into a race, and he wasn't sure it'd stop until he was far away from this man. Part of him didn't _want _it to stop anyway; it was a strange sensation, but pleasant somehow. The SOLDIER seemed a bit perturbed as he eyed his own hand, shaking his head before meeting Cloud's eyes again. "I do have business to attend to, but…maybe it was a lucky coincidence running into you here. I hear we share some unique interests-"

"Not you too," Cloud muttered, the thrill he was feeling grinding to a halt. He buried his face in his hands, mortified that Zack would include _Angeal _in whatever scheme he had concocted. Surely Zack _knew_…He hadn't actually discussed his silly crush with his friend, but it must have been obvious. Whenever Angeal was around he couldn't keep his eyes off the man, admiring his every feature. Of course he'd _thought _about doing several inappropriate things with Angeal as a result, dreamed even…But not like this, under some false pretense. Now it was all ruined. He'd never be able to look at Angeal the same way again, or even be in the same room with the man. "I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna have sex with you!"

"Um, Cloud-"

"I can't even believe this! I'm a _virgin!_" Cloud declared, fuming with anger and humiliation. "What did he tell you I was into? I swear, I'll-"

"He told me you were into _plants, _Cloud. Gardening."

The cadet froze mid-rant, his jaw still open as he stared blankly into Angeal's eyes. "I'm gonna kill him."

Angeal opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was soft laughter. It was too much. Cloud couldn't stand there and listen to the one person he _actually _had any interest in laughing at the idea of having sex with him- the circumstances didn't matter. He walked past Angeal in a hurry, ignoring the voice calling after him with a disgruntled sigh. Zack was going to pay…

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>He crossed his arms, tapping his foot restlessly and letting his gaze wander anywhere other than behind the desk. If it fell within a two foot radius, he was sure he'd get locked onto terrifying green eyes, and that just couldn't happen. Declining General Sephiroth via messenger was one thing, but in person? He might say yes out of sheer panic, and that idea wasn't one he was comfortable with at all.<p>

The door opened behind him, causing him to jump in his seat. His heart was already racing too anxiously…Something told him to spin around and see who had entered though, and he almost immediately regretted it as amused electric blue eyes fell on him. Genesis moved briskly to the general's side, Cloud's eyes following his every step.

This…wasn't…happening.

"Relax, Cloud," Genesis cooed, the mischievous smile on his face not helping.

"I summoned you here to clear up a certain misunderstanding," Sephiroth said, his voice so calm that it set the boy at ease somehow. He finally snapped his gaze away from Genesis, daring to eye the general. Maybe he wasn't _so _scary, but…he still shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unsure where this conversation was headed. "It seems Genesis and I were fed some…false information about you."

"What Seph's trying to say is, we wanted to tie you up and do naughty things to that sweet little body," Genesis explained, ignoring the irritated glance he received from the general. Cloud's face was bright red as he processed the admission, and he found himself shaking his head helplessly. "I know! I can see it now, you're not quite ready for that kinda thing, and that's okay."

"We will not press the issue again," the general added, his grim expression somehow apologetic.

"If you ever _do _decide you're into it though-"

"Genesis!" The general cut him off with a warning glare. "He's traumatized enough already."

"It's not _my _fault the puppy lied to us!"

"I knew it!" Cloud exclaimed, jumping from the chair. He was surprised by his own outburst, but he couldn't help it- he'd spent half the night trying to hunt Zack down, only to fail miserably. This was the confirmation he needed, and now all of his plots for revenge were justified. "I'm gonna-"

"Don't worry, he's already being punished," Genesis assured the cadet. Cloud was about to press him for an explanation, but the SOLDIER was already laughing and ready to continue. "Let's just say, he's experiencing some of the things he lead us to believe you wanted. I'll be going back to him after we're done here."

Cloud's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" He wanted to _yell _at Zack, or maybe embarrass him a bit. Certainly not hand him over to two intimidating SOLDIERs with kinky habits. "That's not-"

"Don't worry! It's all consensual." The reassurance had been spoken with sincerity, but it seemed impossible to believe. What was Zack into? Their conversations had never delved into these topics, and suddenly the cadet was very glad about that. It was easier to think of his friend as the fun loving SOLDIER he'd grown to admire despite his frustrating desire to embarrass the boy. "Honestly, that's how it started. We were playing around and he said he had a cute friend who liked that kinda thing, too. I think he-"

"The boy does not require the full details, Genesis. He's uncomfortable enough as it is."

"Fine," he agreed, sulking. Cloud relaxed almost instantly at this- if the SOLDIER went any further with his explanation, he was sure he'd be imagining things that he would rather never think about again. "Do you accept our apology?"

"Uh…I guess," the boy agreed, though he felt a mild hesitation still. "Zack's really okay?"

"He _likes _it. Well, right now he might not, but by the time I get back there-"

"Genesis!" Sephiroth cut him off quickly.

"I'm gonna go if that's okay," the boy said, hurrying toward the door. No one stopped him, so he assumed the two SOLDIERs were in agreement- it'd be better to forget any of this ever happened. He couldn't help pausing as his hand fell on the knob though, one lingering thought growing too prominent. He turned back, looking from Genesis to Sephiroth curiously. "Is Commander Hewley involved in all this, too?"

"No," Sephiroth responded, sending Genesis another warning stare as the eccentric SOLDIER opened his mouth to elaborate again. "Angeal is not interested in sharing or being shared."

Cloud was almost overwhelmed by the sense of relief he felt, smiling before he even realized it. "Oh, okay. Um…Goodbye, then."

And with that, he turned the knob, retreating with haste before the awkward encounter became any longer.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Spiky! You hafta believe me!"<p>

Cloud swatted Zack's hands away, glaring at his bouncy friend despite the pouty face he was receiving. "You told the _general _I liked to be tied up in bed!" he exclaimed, trying to keep his words hushed. They were standing in the doorway to his dorm, and despite Zack's pleas, the cadet had refused to let him inside. "Why would you do that?"

"It was a joke! How was I supposed to know the creeps had been eyeing you for weeks? I didn't think they'd take it so far!" Zack insisted, trying to pull the younger boy into a hug once more.

"No, Zack! I know they _punished _you already, but I'm still mad! That was the most humiliating experience of my life! He sent me _flowers _in _class!_"

"I might've told him you'd need some wooing first," Zack confessed, shrugging as the boy crossed his arms. "You should be thanking me! Now half the kids think you're a hot commodity around here. I'm sure they won't give you a hard time if they think Seph's into you."

"I can deal with them on my own!" He attempted to shut the door to his dorm room, only to have Zack's hand stop it from closing, again.

"You need to break outta your shell a bit! If that means me putting you in awkward situations, fine. I'll do that any day if it means helping you."

"You did it for your own amusement."

"Maybe," he agreed, laughing as the cadet punched his arm. "See! It's working! You're already more assertive than ever."

"What if I'd said yes?"

"You wouldn't."

"How can you be so sure? This is Genesis and Sephiroth we're talking about. I'm sure plenty of people would've-"

"Because I know _you. _And I know you'd much rather be invited into bed by a certain hulking SOLDIER-"

"That's enough, Pup."

Cloud and Zack both froze, mirroring each other's shocked expressions. The cadet looked up and the SOLDIER turned, both facing Angeal in awe. How could such a large man approach so quietly? Zack seemed to shrink back under his mentor's stern stare, smiling awkwardly- that smile could win him over with a lot of people, but it didn't seem to be helping now.

"I know what you're thinking, but-"

"You have no idea," Angeal interjected, shaking his head with a sigh. "We'll discuss this later though. For now, I'd like to speak with Cloud. Alone."

Zack nodded, only sulking a bit as he slowly left the doorway. The cadet hadn't quite forgiven his friend, but in that moment he desperately wished he could run away with him. Having Angeal staring down at him was too overwhelming, especially after their last conversation. Still, he couldn't ignore his racing heart- he opened the door a bit wider, gesturing for the SOLDIER to enter without a second thought. Angeal only hesitated a moment before stepping inside, and seemed to relax as the door closed behind him.

For a moment they just stood in silence, Cloud shifting awkwardly under Angeal's stoic gaze. When it became too much he sat on his bed, his eyes only leaving Angeal's for a moment as he scanned the man's body. How could he not? This was something from a dream...Angeal Hewley, in his room, looking as handsome as always...

Usually those moments lead to a scorching kiss in his mind, but for now it seemed doomed to end in _another _awkward conversation. He was definitely at his limit after the last few days, and could only hope this one would be relatively painless. It couldn't be worse than the way their last discussion had ended.

"I did some investigating, after our last chat," Angeal began, pacing slowly in the small space. "I was understandably confused by your outburst- why you would have thought _I'd _be asking you-" He couldn't even finish his sentence, instead shaking his head. "When I realized what he'd done, I went directly to Seph and Gen and told them to back off. They know Zack can be a bit overzealous when he gets an idea in his head." He came to a halt at these words, looking to Cloud tentatively. "I trust they spoke with you?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm sorry that they-"

"It's not _your _fault that they're crazy."

"Maybe not, but _Zack_ is my responsibility," Angeal countered, running a hand through his long hair thoughtfully. "He's quite fond of you, and I don't believe he meant any actual harm by it."

"So you know about his…_relationship_ with the general and Genesis?"

"It's not really a relationship. Gen and Seph have been together for years, and occasionally they…" He paused, noting the boy's discomfort. It was still too weird to think about Zack in this way. After a moment though, Cloud nodded, ready for Angeal to finish. "Sometimes they invite Zack to join. I don't approve, but he's an adult now. They take good care of him, and I don't care to know any details beyond that."

"Oh."

"I'm not a part of their…situation," he clarified, moving closer to the bed.

Cloud watched him intently, his eyes willing the man to continue his approach. "I know. I asked them." It seemed they were both surprised by this admission, and Cloud nearly jumped as Angeal finally sat down. He tried to act casually, like it was no big deal, but he was sure his eager expression made his feelings too obvious. Angeal was on his _bed_...This moment was becoming more and more like a fantasy by the minute. The SOLDIER just smiled indulgently at him, raising both brows as the boy scooted a bit closer. There was no objection though, and that seemed to boost the cadet's confidence instantly. "So…why are you really here? Zack was doing a decent job at apologizing. I was probably going to forgive him after a few more attempts- maybe get a few training sessions outta him before caving in."

"I didn't want you to be embarrassed around me after our last conversation," Angeal admitted, resting a hand on the cadet's knee. Their eyes met again, both filled with unanswered questions. "I don't mind the things you said."

"Because you know it was a misunderstanding?"

The SOLDIER seemed lost for a moment, the fire in his eyes growing tense. "Well, yes, but..."

Maybe it was the way Angeal squeezed his knee while speaking...or maybe it was the desire he detected behind those warm eyes...Cloud wasn't entirely sure, but he suppress a sudden surge of boldness. "Are you trying to tell me you don't mind that I'm a virgin?"

Angeal seemed torn until Cloud's hand landed on his, the spark prompting his answer. "Yes. Among other things." He let out a long sigh, staring down at the smaller hand lying over his own. "I just wanted to come here and clear the air- to make sure you didn't feel strange around me. That's all...You're young. Impressionable. It's not right for me to think anything else about you. I'd be no better than the others if I expected anything more." Each word was its own heartbreak, the ominous tone making him cringe. He wanted to look down and hide the devastation, but a hand on his chin stopped him. "How am I supposed to walk away when you're looking at me like that?"

"Don't," Cloud whispered, hoping more than anything that Angeal would listen.

The SOLDIER pulled the cadet into his lap, brushing a hand across his cheek gently as he leaned in close. There was only a slight hesitation- one final inner struggle that Cloud smothered by sealing the distance himself. Every scorching kiss he had dreamed didn't compare to the passion he felt as Angeal consumed him, all restraint long forgotten. The boy clung to him, desperately trying to match the ferocity- but it was impossible. This man had an unparalleled intensity, and all he could do was surrender to it, willingly. He felt the kiss tearing through every inch of his body, completely possessing him in a way he'd never known.

When Angeal finally pulled back a bit, he was ready to protest immediately until his quick pout was lost under the pressure of another quick kiss.

"This is a bad idea," Angeal said softly, though he didn't ease up on his grip around Cloud's waist in the slightest.

"I don't think so," the cadet argued, feeling too giddy to elaborate at first. Angeal just chuckled, the sound so pleasant it was like its own embrace- he loved hearing this man laugh. "We'll have to see if we really do share any _unique interests _before we can decide."

"I'd like that."

"Just to be clear...does this involve bondage?"

Angeal arched an eyebrow, laughing again as the cadet nuzzled into his broad shoulder. "Only if you want."

He could hear the SOLDIER's heartbeat matching the quick pace of his own, and was comforted by the sound...Soon he was laying a few kisses on Angeal's neck before trailing up to his jaw- the moment he was close enough, the SOLDIER captured his lips, the kiss so brief that it left the cadet longing for more. Something told him he'd always feel that longing though, even if he leaned in for another heated kiss.

Cloud couldn't help teasing a bit more instead, still in disbelief this was really happening. "I'll just tell you now, Sephiroth got me flowers and I _still _turned him down. You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that."

"I was thinking more like...a date. It's not a rush. We'll see where it goes from there."


	2. Anniversary

It was supposed to be a one-shot, but…I can't help myself. This is a "continuation" from the original scenario- No, it's not going to turn into an actual multi-chapter story, but…if I keep getting short, humorous ideas based off these characters…I'll write them up, and post if people want to read. I may already have one or two stray thoughts ;-) But, if it ruins the original concept, I'll let it go and just do unrelated bits for my own amusement instead! Let me know?

This one's 98% nonsense, and I didn't put much time into it...but I'm okay with that ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Unique Anniversary.<strong>

* * *

><p>Six months.<p>

It was hard to remember his day to day before Angeal, but the good thing was…he didn't have to.

After their first few dates, they had started to really discover what they had in common- if there truly were any interests they shared, unique or not.

Angeal liked gardening…Cloud liked watching Angeal garden. Angeal liked horror movies…Cloud liked hiding his face in Angeal's chest. Angeal liked nature...Cloud liked paintings of nature.

Most of their shared interests were this way, and while it didn't bother Cloud, sometimes he wondered if they actually _did _have anything in common other than their friendship with Zack…Once he'd even asked Angeal, and together they'd concluded, yes, they did have one common interest: they both liked the color blue.

Always rational, Angeal had relieved Cloud's concerns that day. Did they share every interest? No. Did they need to? No.

Their temperaments worked together. Cloud's innocence was endearing, and Angeal's calmness was soothing. When they were together, they brought out different sides of one another, discovering what was beyond the shell everyone else got to see. Carrying a conversation was a natural thing between them- and it seemed they both had playful sides, too. The chuckle that Cloud loved to hear had become part of his daily soundtrack, and he never ran out of things to laugh at either- Angeal was actually a funny guy.

They both reacted to situations very differently, but that worked too- Cloud's ability to overreact was always amusing, and easily balanced by Angeal's steady demeanor. Things that wore on Angeal could be set at ease too- a reassuring smile from Cloud went a long way. It turned out having everything in common was definitely not important- not so much as understanding and appreciating one another.

And as time went on and their relationship became more heated…they'd quickly _discovered _some new, exciting common interests. Cloud liked kissing…Angeal liked tickling. Cloud liked hugs…Angeal liked cuddles. These were all things they shared, and things that came naturally as their bond grew. It didn't take long to find something else they both liked as well, and the thought brought a blush to Cloud's face.

Six months.

He couldn't help smiling, the way he always did when he thought about his time with Angeal. They were so different and so right for each other…in all the best ways. And in just a few short hours, his boyfriend would be back from his mission and they'd get to go celebrate their anniversary together. To remind each other of things that needed no reminder- that they were both happy together, and that was all that mattered.

If only Zack would stop pestering him so he could get ready…it'd be a much happier occasion. He was circling the cadet's dorm room, apparently bored after one of his SOLDIER friends had cancelled their plans. Usually Zack's boredom lead him to his favorite cadet, and this day was no exception- anniversary or not.

Cloud rolled his eyes as he looked through his closet, listening to his friend rambling about who knows what while he sifted through every item he owned. It was a small closet, and there weren't _that _many options left.

"I'm just saying, if anyone ought to get a nice dinner, it's me!"

Cloud arched an eyebrow, sliding the next rejected shirt down the hanger rack and snatching the next to examine. "If you think you're going with us, you're crazier than I thought," he said, not taking his eyes off the shirt. It was too…_green_. He wanted something blue, he decided, quickly moving onto the next option.

"C'mon, Spiky! You never even _thanked _me," Zack insisted, crossing his arms.

This caught the cadet's attention, and he turned to his friend. "_Thanked _you?" he repeated, scoffing at the notion. "I'm still not sure why I ever forgave you!"

"Because you got _Angeal_! If it hadn't been for me, neither of you woulda ever moved past looking at each other," Zack proclaimed, looking a bit too smug as Cloud hesitated to respond. It _had _been a humiliating series of events, but…Zack had a point this time. "He took me out to lunch, but _you-"_

"He took you out for that?" Cloud cut in, surprised he didn't know about this.

"Well, it wasn't until a month or so after you got together," Zack responded, shrugging. "We go out to lunch all the time, but this time he paid! He said it was because he owed me one, so I figured-"

Cloud blinked. "A month after?"

"Yeah. He was kinda vague about it, but he was _definitely _in a good mood. Why?" Cloud's face was red and he immediately turned his attention back to his closet. After a moment in silence laughter filled the room...It seemed Zack was more observant than he thought. "Wait a minute…Is that when you-"

He tried to hide his embarrassment, holding up a shirt so that Zack couldn't see his face. "I can't believe you celebrated my deflowering!"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about it!" Zack countered, reaching for the shirt and pulling it away from the cadet. He tossed it from to the bed before meeting Cloud's eyes, shaking his head as he stepped closer. "We're supposed to be buds! I was beginning to think you were just a big prude, or that his 'honor' was getting the best of him again! You-"

"Just because I don't like to _share _the same way you do, doesn't mean I'm a prude," Cloud interjected, putting on his best glare.

Zack was never affected by his glares though- he just smiled in return. "What kinda stuff are you into?"

Again his face grew red. "None of your business!"

"C'mon! If you don't tell me, I'm just gonna have to guess, and-"

The boy's eyes went wide. "I swear, if you go tell Sephiroth or Genesis-" He hadn't seen the famous duo since that awkward day, and was hoping to keep it that way.

Zack put a hand on his shoulder, smirking. "Maybe you'll remember to thank me next time."

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>"No," Sephiroth insisted, shaking his head at the sulking beauty in his lap.<p>

"But it's been months! He's-"

"He's with Angeal, and if either wanted to join us, we would know."

"I don't like that they don't join us from time to time. It's selfish of them!" Genesis argued, sighing into the general's lips. "Angeal used to like it…"

"He may have been satisfied, but I do not believe he ever truly felt fulfilled," the general countered with a shrug. "He always felt like an intruder in our relationship. He wanted a bond of his own."

Genesis frowned, not content with this answer. "He _has _it now…so why don't they both join us? We could have some fun, get it all out of our systems…then go back to our own partners. I haven't been able to shake the image of the boy bound to our bed…"

"Nor have I," Sephiroth admitted, smiling indulgently as Genesis nipped his lip. "He'd never share the boy though, so you may as well forget it. From what I've witnessed in their relationship, Angeal is quite protective of him."

"Maybe he'd let us watch."

This seemed to intrigue the general. "That might be a more reasonable request."

There was a single knock on the office door before it swung open, Zack rushing inside with a broad smile. "Guys, you won't guess what I just found out!"

"Why do you believe you can just barge into my office unannounced?" Sephiroth asked, narrowing his gaze.

"But-"

"Are we going to have to punish you, Puppy?" Genesis teased, hopping from the general's lap with a wicked smile.

"You won't wanna when you hear this!" he insisted, shutting the door in a hurry.

"You better hope not."

Zack seemed too excited to take this threat seriously, or maybe he just didn't mind either way. "I just talked with Spiky, and he and 'Geal have been at it for months now!"

"We are aware," Sephiroth responded, frowning. "Angeal mentioned it after some…persuasion from Genesis."

"Yeah? Did he tell you the kinda stuff they do?"

The two older SOLDIERs exchanged a glance before both turned back to Zack with interest.

"This better be good, Puppy."

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>"Cloud, darling!"<p>

The cadet froze, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans and slouching a bit. There was only one reason why he'd be approached by this man out of the blue.

_I'm gonna kill him..._

"Oh, don't be like that!" A hand patted him on the back, and he grimaced before looking up at the familiar red head smiling down at him. "It's been a while."

"Yeah," Cloud muttered, wishing it could be a while longer. Six months may have passed, but the memory was too vivid- it was still mortifying to think of what this man had wanted to do with him...or _worse_, to think of what he did with Zack. He could feel the heat in his cheeks as Genesis winked...he definitely knew more about this man's unique interests than he would have liked. "Um…did you need something? I was on my way-"

"To pick out an anniversary present?"

Cloud nodded his head warily. He'd actually already gotten Angeal a gift despite the fact that his boyfriend made him swear not to- technically he hadn't spent any gil_, _so it didn't feel like such a bad thing. He'd signed up for pottery classes in his free time- something he had minimal interest in, but had done so that he could _make _Angeal a gift- a small plant pot, that he decorated himself. It wasn't very impressive, but it was heartfelt, and he'd been so sure Angeal would appreciate the effort he went through.

It wasn't until Zack had suggested that Angeal had gotten _him _something more elaborate that he had second guessed his gift and decided to get something to supplement it. This day was important, after all, and he needed to be sure his gifts reflected how he felt.

"How'd you know?" he asked, arching an eyebrow suspiciously. He knew the answer, but was hoping he was wrong this time. "I swear, if Zack-"

"Don't be mad at him! He did you a favor by telling me. I know Angeal better than anyone!" Genesis told him. As much as he wanted to argue, it was _probably _true- Angeal and Genesis had been friends for so long...it might not be so bad to have a second opinion. "Now, let's go shopping!"

He wasn't given the chance to respond. Genesis had put an eager arm around him, practically dragging him beyond the gates of the Shinra Compound and toward the shopping district in Midgar. To his dismay, he was being pulled into a weird clothing store…Angeal had plenty of clothes, and he looked good in all of them- he didn't need _pants _for their anniversary. If anything, he needed to _not _have pants for their anniversary…after they went out, anyway.

Before he could mention this, his arms were filled with items Genesis pulled from the rack- strange items that were far too small to fit a man like Angeal. If he didn't know better, he would have thought they were shopping for _him_, but that-

"Wait a minute!" Cloud exclaimed suddenly, not comforted by the false innocence on Genesis' face. "These are for me, aren't they?"

Genesis shrugged. "Maybe. Angeal would like if you dressed up for him, trust me!"

"Dress up…like a schoolgirl?" Cloud pressed, noting the mix of items in his arms now- some distinctly feminine.

He took a better look around the store they were in, realizing in a hurry it looked like more of a costume shop than anything. Genesis just looked giddy as he saw the embarrassment taking over the cadet's face, encouraged to grab a few more items before the cadet could find his voice.

"Go try them on, silly!"

His jaw dropped, but the SOLDIER had already taken control of the situation, pulling him toward the dressing rooms. Once he was inside he let out a sigh of relief, glad the man hadn't followed him in at least. He set the pile of clothing down on the small bench, wondering how he was going to get out of this- there was no way he was putting on a skirt.

"They make my hips look big," he called out, not even attempting to look through the stack of items.

"Come on! Be a little adventurous, Cloudy! Puppy already told me you like roleplaying- this will help! Plus, if I'm watching, I want a scene!"

Liked...roleplaying? Cloud groaned, vowing to never tell Zack anything ever again. He'd only confided in his friend to _prevent _something like this from happening...instead the entire confession had been completely taken out of context. Just because Angeal got a kick out of him wearing his cadet uniform didn't mean he wanted to dress like _this_.

That wasn't the only troubling part of what Genesis had said though.

"Watching?" Cloud repeated, looking for some kind of back-door to the dressing room. There wasn't one.

"We haven't asked yet, but I'm sure you'll both see it my way. He won't be able to say no after I get you in one of those outfits!"

"He doesn't have to say no, I will!"

"If you don't want to get any of these as a gift, I'm going to tell the Puppy what Angeal _really_ wants and he'll make sure it happens!"

What did that mean?

He tore through the stack of outfits, trying to find _something _that wasn't completely ridiculous- there was no way he'd risk finding out whatever Genesis had in mind.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>Cloud was trying not to be too irritated, but it was virtually impossible. He had spent so much time picking out the right outfit, and making sure his hair wasn't <em>too <em>out of control…and for what? He had shown up to wait at Angeal's apartment like planned, gifts in hand and a smile on his face...and now?

His clothes were scattered on the floor, hair thoroughly ruffled, and wrists bound to each bedpost.

Why was he friends with Zack?

_"__Trust me, this is the present he'll want for your anniversary!"_

Not that he'd given the cadet a chance to offer any input. Instead he'd tossed him on the bed with a wink, stripping him down to his underwear before binding his wrists. And then…he'd left. The worst thing about it was, clearly this had been Genesis' idea- even _after_ he bought a damn skirt. That man was just as evil as Zack...

As soon as Angeal got home and untied him, he was sure he'd get his revenge. On both of them.

Well, after. It was still their anniversary, and he fully intended to celebrate. Plus, he couldn't deny the thought of Angeal walking in to find him like this wasn't just awkward...it was somewhat exciting. Revenge could definitely wait until the morning.

The creak of the apartment door opening sent his heart racing, and soon he was feeling something beyond the excitement and awkwardness…he was growing aroused by the thought of what would likely happen, and he was helpless to hide it. He'd given up fighting against the binds, but found himself pulling against them on instinct in a last ditch effort to escape. There was no point though...it only seemed to work him up further, knowing his boyfriend was about to find him like this.

"Cloud?"

He couldn't even speak as he heard Angeal's warm voice calling him in the next room. How was he going to explain this? Would Angeal think he had done this to himself? They had been growing more adventurous, but this…this was something that hadn't been discussed since the day they shared their first kiss. It had been a joke, never to be mentioned again.

"Cloud." The boy looked up, unable to hold back an awkward smile as he felt Angeal's eyes roaming his body. There was an unmistakable hunger on his face, but it was one that the SOLDIER managed to keep in check as he stared another moment. "Is this…you or Zack?"

The cadet was squirming a bit, emboldened by the lust on his boyfriend's face. "Does it matter?"

That seemed to be the permission Angeal was waiting for. The larger man was hovering over him before he could blink, looking as amazing as always as he leaned down...there was only one stray thought that crossed his mind as Angeal's lips crashed against his...

He'd have to remember to thank Zack this time.


End file.
